Age of Winter
by Etoile de Nuit
Summary: The YGO cast comes across a couple of mega-weird girls, each with a secret of their own... and the worst part is... each one has a crush on one of the cast members! Teeny bit of romance which is all teenage flirting. Also my first fic.
1. Teenage girls: who can live with them?

            Hello! Midnight Mistress here! This is my first fic so don't flame me if it stinks. Since it's an official fic, I have to do the disclaimer thing. I'll get someone else to read it for me! *walks over and drags Duo out of her Bishy room, all tied up. (that's where I keep all of the kawaii anime guys that I capture. There are, at the moment, 25 guys in there! Hahaha!) 

Me: Read this for me. *holds disclaimer in front of his face* 

Duo: Make me!

Me: Do it or I'll kiss you until you can't breathe and you pass out * starts putting on lip gloss*

Duo: *reads disclaimer* " Midnight Mistress does not own Yu-gi-oh or Duo. But she does own Nayru, Kiyami, and Nirai Kimiru as well as Aurora and Nakota. She never ever will own the YGO cast or me because she's a big baka neko! 

Me: HEY!!! That last part isn't written, you baka inu!! I still love you, though! * tosses him back in the Bishy room.* Also, all yamis are alone and don't share a body! It's easier that way. Flames will be put in the fireplace because it's cold… brrrr. This fic is officially dedicated to Lanae Kou and Kiki Jones! Arigatou gozaimasu, guys! Man, I talk a lot! On with the fic already.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Big Brother! I'm home!!" Mokuba Kaiba yelled as he entered the huge mansion he called home and dropped his school

bag on the floor by the front door. " Big brother?" he called when he didn't hear his brother respond. He bounded up the expensive marble stairs, in search of his brother. He finally found him, in his room, typing on his laptop. " I should have known." Mokuba grumbled. " Big brother? Seto? Can you hear me?" he whined aggravated as he waved his hand in front of Seto's face, trying to get his attention. " SETO!!!!!" he screamed right in front of his brother's ear. Seto fell sideways and out of his chair from the sheer intensity of Mokuba's yelling and got up from the floor, holding his head and looking quite aggravated but took a deep breath to calm his anger.

" Sorry, Mokuba. I was in the middle of something important and didn't hear you come in." 

" And I suppose that didn't see me wave my hand in front of your face or hear me yelling your name so loud that dead 

people in Russia would have heard me?" Mokuba asked annoyedly, secretly sweatdropping. 

" Uh…. Not really. Like I said, I was balancing the income and balances of KaibaCorp.'s account." Seto said, getting back into his chair and turning back to his computer.

" Uh…. ok. I don't know what that means, but it sounds important. Can I go play with Yugi?" Mokuba said, rushing into what he wanted to ask in the first place. That caught Seto's attention.

" Why would you want to play with him? He's 15 and you're 12." Seto said.

" Well, even though he's 15 and you hate him and you're actually jealous of him, he's a fun playmate. Besides, I'm 1.4 inches taller than he is. So pleeeeease?" Mokuba pleaded, striking his famous puppy dog face.

" I am not jealous of him!!! If he were a couple feet taller, maybe. Just go." Seto groaned.

" Later!" Mokuba yelled, rushing out the door to the Moto house.

* Yugi's house*

Yugi was busy, as usual, sorting through a box of Duel Monsters cards since a young lady had called and requested that he deliver them to her this afternoon. She had told him the address and he wanted to get them to her ASAP. Yami was in the kitchen sitting around and doing nothing when the doorbell rang. Yami jumped out of the chair, knocking it over and ran downstairs to answer the door. It was, of course, little Mokuba.

" Konnichiwa, Yami! Is Yugi here?" Mokuba asked, sticking his head inside the door and peered around the small shop, looking for Yugi. 

" He's getting some cards to make a delivery. Do you want to come in?" Yami asked politely. Mokuba raced in.

" Okay! I've got them! Let's go, Yami!" Yugi called, running down the stairs to the store part of his house and saw Mokuba standing around, looking about.

" Hi, Yugi! Can I come with you guys to make the delivery? Pretty please?" Mokuba pleaded. Yami just walked out the door with a shrug, signaling that he could come along. The two runts raced past Yami, out the door, and down the street and what Yami could swear was about 65 mph.

" I….I…. think this is the place." Mokuba stammered, staring up at the huge house they were standing in front of while Yugi was checking the address he had written down on a notepad in his pocket for the 14th time. The house was almost as big as Seto's and was light blue everywhere except for the pillars that held up the balcony, which were white.

" Just ring the bell, aibou…." Yami said flatly.  
" Oh yeah." Yugi said stupidly, putting away the notepad in his pocket, he reached up and rang the doorbell. They waited about 7 seconds and at the door appeared two girls. One had light blue hair in a ponytail that touched her legs, had light blue eyes, and had a blue tank top and a long white skirt that trailed on the floor behind her. The other had black hair that was down and touched her lower back. This one had dark eyes with streaks of silver in them. She had a silver tank top and a long black skirt. The boys could have sworn they were identical twins or something.

" Can we help you?" the girls said together in a low, spooky voice. The boys cringed.

" Uh…. We have a delivery for you from the Turtle Game Shop…" Yugi stammered, walking up to the door and giving the blue-haired girl the pack of cards. She turned the pack this way and that and smiled sweetly at them.

" Well, why didn't you say so earlier? Come on in! I'm making tea." she said, grabbing hold of Yugi's collar and pulling him in while the black-haired girl grabbed Yami and giggled as she dragged him in while Mokuba followed along confused.

" What school do you guys attend?" the blue-haired girl said sipping her cup of apple-spearmint tea.

" Uhhh…" Yami stalled, going on the fact that he didn't go to school.

" It's all right. You don't have to go to school. You're kinda cute anyways." The black-haired girl said flirtingly. Yami just blushed, pretty much ready to leave.

" What are your names?" the blue-haired girl asked, sitting her head on her hands

"Oh uhhh… I'm Mokuba.

" Yugi Moto." 

" Yami." 

" I'm Nirai. 14 years old." The blue haired girl named Nirai said.

" Kiyami. Also 14." The black-haired girl named Kiyami stated flatly.

" Wow! Look at the time. I'll get your money so you can be on your way." Nirai exclaimed, looking at the clock and rushing out of the kitchen to get her purse.

" So… how old are you?" Kiyami asked Yami.

" You don't wanna know." He replied flatly.

" Oh really? Well I'm really 3,406 years old, to tell the truth." Kiyami replied defiantly. 

" WHAT?! Oh no wait, I'm older than you are." Yami said.

" Oh? How so?" Kiyami asked, eagerly leaning over the table.

" I'm 4,934." Yami stated proudly.

" Oh fuu. You are older. By quite a bit at that." Kiyami pouted.

" Does Nirai know how old you are?" Yugi asked, now a little nervous that his Yami had told how old he was.

" Yes." She replied flatly.

" Do you live her alone with Nirai?" Mokuba asked.

" No. Her sister, Nayru lives her too. She's out grocery shopping. Hey, aren't you Kaiba-san little brother?" she asked, 

leaning back in her chair. 

" Yes. How'd you know?" Mokuba said.

" I work for your brother." Kiyami said.

" WHAT?! How'd you get a job?" Yugi exclaimed.

" I'm just so darn pretty." Kiyami said flipping her hair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Weird girls, huh? PLEASE!!! Please review! I really wanna know how you like it. I will update very, very soon. Thanx!


	2. Five girls, Four guys, and a scary surpr...

            Chapter 2: Loving this fic so far. Or at least I am. I'm trying to update as fast as I can so bare with me. I had some trouble with the last chapter and I all blended together and I turned out to be really short. I'm trying to make this one longer. I introduce Bakura and Yami Bakura so the human one will be referred to as Ryou and the yami as Bakura. I know it's confusing. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I have your money here. Now you can go." Nirai said, coming into the kitchen with some money in her hand.

" Oh… um, thanks." Yami said, getting up from his chair and taking the money.

"Uh…. it's kinda strange for me to ask but.." Nirai's attitude quickly switched from serious to childish. " Can I come over and meet your brother? Please?!" she pleaded with Mokuba, stealing his puppy dog face.

"Uh…. I guess brother would be all right with that…" Mokuba stuttered.

" Of course he would! Kiyami's a big meanie and doesn't tell me about him at all." Nirai cried excitedly.

" By the way, how are you two really related to each other?" Yami asked, getting a little suspicious.

" I'm the real one, she's the yami." Nirai answered calmly.

" Just as I thought!" Yami cried accusingly.

" What?! Is that a bad thing? You're a yami too. So you'd be insulting yourself as well as me." Kiyami said defiantly.

" CRAP!!! How does everybody figure that out?!" Yami whined.

" For one thing, regular humans aren't almost 5,000 years old. Duh. Secondly, I don't think I've ever found such a handsome guy before so I knew you had to be different." 

" Darn you people…" Yami said, continuously whining.

" Well let's get going. Kiyami says your brother is hot." Nirai giggled.

" DO NOT!!! I now say Yami is hot." Kiyami pouted.

Yami: @.@

" What?! What did I do?" Kiyami whined, cuddling up to Yami's shoulder while he started twitching.

" Help….me…" Yami cried weakly.

" Can we go now?" Mokuba asked.

" Sure I just have to leave a note for Nayru." Nirai said, walking over and grabbing a notepad and writing a quick note on it.

" Okay. We can go now." Kiyami said. She grabbed Yami and walked out the door.

Kaiba brother's house*

" SETO! I'm home and some people here wanna meet you." Mokuba yelled through the house. His brother came stumbling out of the kitchen, his hands over his ears. He obviously couldn't stand all that yelling.

" Who?" Seto groaned.

" These girls." Mokuba replied, stepping aside so that Nirai and Kiyami could be seen at the doorway.

" Wow. You were right, Kiyami. He is hot." Nirai said blankly staring at Seto.

" Who are you people?" Seto mumbled.

" I'm Nirai. This is Kiyami. She says she's your "co-worker". Is it true?" Nirai said, eagerly jumping up into Seto's face since he was a head taller than she was.

" Yeah. I guess I've seen her before." Seto muttered.

" Of course you have! Do you have a girlfriend? I'm available if you don't." Nirai swooned, batting her long eyelashes.

" I- I'll take that into consideration." Seto moaned.

" Awww. Is Mr. Kaiba intimidated?" Kiyami teased. Seto just groaned. Before he could say anything there was a knock on the door. Seto pushed through the girls and answered it. There was a tall girl with her arms filled with large grocery bags. He couldn't see her face since a bag of bread and milk was blocking it. 

" Nirai. Kiyami. Are you there? I brought all of these groceries so you could help carry them home." the girl said, her voice slightly muffled. This must have been Nirai's sister, Nayru.

" Wait a sec. Since you knew we were here, that means you must have gone home and read the note we left you. If you went home, why didn't you leave the groceries and come here?" Kiyami questioned suspiciously.

" Uh…. uh…. I didn't think of that." She replied. Everyone but her did an anime style fall.

" Idiot." Mokuba mumbled as he got up. 

" Can I come in?" Nayru asked from behind the many bags.

" Uh… ok." Seto said, still trying to take in the fact that there were so many girls in his house. Nayru stumbled in and put the bags on the floor to reveal her face. They could see how she was Nirai's sister. She had a braid of blue that dragged on the floor behind her for about two feet. She wore light blue jeans with lavender flowers embroidered into the fabric, making the blue contrast with the playful dark blue color of her eyes.

" Oh! I didn't know you were here with so many people. Hey! What's your name, cutie?" Nayru asked, coming up to Yami. He was getting sick of all these girls flirting with him.

" His name's Yami and he's mine!" Kiyami roared in Nayru's face.

" Oh yeah?" Nayru snarled.

" YEAH!" 

"How could anyone even possibly like you?!" 

" Same reason people hate you!"

" You retard!" 

" Moron!" 

" Idiot!" 

" INU!!" 

Nayru gasped. She reached over and slapped Kiyami hard on the side of her face. Kiyami did the same to her. So they started fighting. Everyone else just looked on as the two teens (well, Kiyami's not really a teen but she looks like one. ^.^ ) annihilated each other.

" While those two settle their many differences, why don't we get to know each other.  As you know, I'm Nirai. I'm 14 years old and am in the 9th grade. My only family is my sister, Nayru, yami, Kiyami, and my father, who does not live with us. As you can see, my favorite colors are light blue and white. My blood type is AB-, the rarest blood there is. I'm special! My favorite foods are sushi and nigiri (my fave foods!) and my least favorites are hamburgers and any other type of meat that isn't fish.(Nirai's my mirror image!) So tell me about yourself, Kaiba-san." Nirai asked of Seto gleefully.

" Name; Seto Kaiba Age; 16 Family; my brother Mokuba. I have no favorite colors or foods and I don't know my blood type." Seto said.

" Why do you seem so sad all of the time?" Nirai asked.

" Because…. I don't know." Seto answered, not wanting to reveal too many answers.

" Oh. Well I have to get going. I think I may have a party. I'll call you. See you later." Nirai said, blowing a kiss to the blushing CEO. She grabbed Nayru and Kiyami by the collar and broke up their little fight and they went home.

" I need a vacation from myself." Yami groaned.

" What? You don't like me?!" Yugi cried.

" Shut up, aibou." Yami whined.

* That night, at Nirai's house.*

" Sissy, can I have a sleepover, with the boys?" Nirai pleaded innocently.

" HUH?!?!?!" Nayru screamed.

" No! No,no,no! That's not what I mean! I'm going to "sleep" with them! It's like a late night party. Then they sleep in a separate room and leave in the morning! So please?" Nirai explained.

" Well… if Yami is coming… all right." Nayru grinned, shooting a spiteful look at Kiyami.

" YEAH! Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'm goin call up Yugi, Yami, Mokuba, and Seto." Nirai yelled, rushing into the kitchen and picking up the phone and the Yellow Pages and flipping through and calling each boy as she found his number.

* Later that night, when everybody is arriving for Nirai's sleepover.*

" I know I'm not gonna like this." Yami was busy whining while he looked over to see Nayru and Kiyami arguing over which one of them would bring him some lemonade. Yugi had brought Ryou and Bakura and Nirai had called up her father and her friends, Aurora and Nakota, who worked for her father. Aurora was his attendant and Nakota took care of everything that had to do with money. The guys still didn't know who her dad was so they were waiting attentively for him and his attendants to arrive. Nirai and Nayru hadn't seen their father in 2 years so they wanted to keep his identity cute secret. Yugi, Ryou, and Mokuba were having a good time since they were in a little circle around Nirai, who was singing and dancing for them and occasionally calling one of them up to dance with her. She was in the middle of dancing with Ryou when the doorbell rang.

She rushed away to answer and squealed in joy when she saw who it was. It was Aurora and Nakota and her father…. Pegasus!!!

" WHAT?!?!?!" Yami yelled.

" What? This is my dad. I trust you all know him _very_ well." Nirai giggled as she hugged her father.

" Hello, Yugi-boy." Pegasus said, grinning at his obvious surprise.

" Daddy. That's _really _annoying when you call him that. Don't." Nirai growled, slapping her father lightly.

" Sorry." 

" Don't you get in trouble for hitting your father?" Ryou asked innocently.

" No."

"Why not?" 

Because everyone fears my power!!! HA HA HA!!" Nirai shrieked, laughing in a very, very high voice that was 10 times more annoying than Pegasus' laugh. A window cracked somewhere off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This draft of "Age of Winter" is totally different than my last draft. I completely remodeled it so it would be tons more funny and weird. I hope you like it! Thanx to my reviewers: Kiki Jones, Kirby, Lanae, Kaiba's girl, Angel Reaper, SAYURI, and Jean valijean. Arigato gozaimasu! Sayonara! 


	3. Nirai's Sleepover: Part One

Age of Winter 

Chapter 3

I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I have a life too ya know -.- Actually, I've been playing Final Fantasy 7 and drooling over how cute Sephiroth is. *.* Sorry. I am a guy-loving freak. And I like it that way.  I can't believe it!! I'm on the favorites list of 2 PEOPLE!!!! I feel so special!!! Ah!! I'm soooo happy!!! Thank you! Gracias! Merci beaucoup! Arigato gozaimasu!!! I'm quad-lingual. ^.^ I kinda torture Yami in this chapter so please don't hurt me! I don't hate him. In fact, I'm terribly in love with the guy. You can ask Lanae. She'll tell you how pathetically deep my love for him is… *.* The only one I hate is Pegasus but I'll get more into that later. On to chapter 3: Nirai's Sleepover! Part one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Great. This is just great. We are locked in a house with the guy I hate most, 2 girls who won't stop fighting over me, and a possible psycho killer who's feared by her own father." Yami groaned, mentally going over all the possible ways he could die that evening.

" Aw. Don't be sad. I'm not a psycho killer. Nayru and Kiyami will help you feel better. Come over here, girls!" Nirai yelled and the two appeared and began jumping all over Yami. " I'm having fun already." She giggled. "ATTENTION, EVERYONE!!!" she yelled over everyone's talking and Yami's screams of agony. " I would personally like to introduce my friends, Aurora to the right and Nakota to the left of me." Nirai yelled from the top of the stairs. Aurora and Nakota ran up and joined her at their specified places. Aurora had hair of white just like Ryou that was hanging down and had highlights of bluish-green. She had a fancy looking frilly white top and a long skirt that blended together to look like a dress. Nakota had long auburn hair that was neatly put into two pigtails that were braided up. She had a black skirt with diamonds all over it and a matching top. As said, they were all 14. 

" Great. Now there's a team of psychos." grumbled Bakura.

" I heard that! You'll pay for that comment later." Nakota growled with venom in her voice.

" First, though, we have to play that oh-so-classic sleepover game…" Aurora said, looking to Nirai.

" TRUTH OR DARE!!!" the three girls yelled in unison. 

" Ok. I dare you all to show who you really are. I know there's something weird about you three." Yami giggled maniacally. He had somehow lured Nayru and Kiyami away from him by saying that Leonardo Decaprio was playing hide-and-seek in their house and they had to find him.

" Uh…. w-what do you mean?" Aurora stammered nervously.

" Do it. I dared you" Yami grinned.

" OH CRAP!!!! I hate this!! We weren't supposed to be suckered into doing this! They were!" Nakota whined. She, Aurora and Nirai tore off their skirts to reveal matching black miniskirts underneath. And I mean very mini. They were like a foot long and stuck to their thighs like plastic wrap. What they were showing off was the weirdest sight the boys ever hoped to see. Nirai had a long cat's tail protruding from the bottom of her skirt and pushed back her hair to show off her black cat ears protruding from the top of her head like Inuyasha. Nakota had an elegant red fox's tail and long elf-like red fox ears. Aurora was by far the weirdest. She still had two legs but also had a blue-green mermaid fin behind her legs. She had blue-green elf ears with scales on top of them.

" O----- k. That has to be the freakiest thing I've ever seen and ever hope to see in my entire, 5,000-year lifetime. I'm going to get a drink of water to make sure I'm not having a nightmare." Yami mumbled, stumbling blankly off to the kitchen.

" Hey! Why's he so freaked?! He's the one who wanted us to do it!" Nirai whined, holding her black tail in her hand and running her thumb along the soft fur.

" Ok! You made us do something reeeeeeally embarrassing, especially for me. So now we get to pick on you guys. First we gotta get Yami back for this." Aurora said deviously, skipping down the stairs and tripping on her clumsy fin.

" Got a question. How do you swim with two legs and a fin?" Ryou asked innocently. 

" Simple. Well not really. If my fin is present, then my legs disappear when they come in contact with water. I can make my fin disappear so I can swim with only my legs to look less conspicuous." she giggled sweetly in response. 

" Oh! Oh! I know how to get Yami back!" Nayru, Kiyami, Seto, and Bakura yelled at the same time.

" Looks like the pharaoh's gonna suffer tonight." Nirai snickered.

" But first, we've got to bide our time by torturing you guys." Nakota giggled.

" We'll play the mirror neko game!" Aurora cheered.

" Mirror neko on the wall, make white-haired Bakura copy us all!" Nirai, Nakota, and Aurora chorused. They spun around and pointed their fingers at Bakura. He immediately sprang up and started whining.

" What'd you do?! I can't move!" Bakura cried.

" Of course you can move…" Nirai chuckled.

"  ..but only when we do." Aurora finished the sentence. She and the other girls spun around gracefully and Bakura did the same. They jumped high in the air, and Bakura did the same.

" This is perfect! Now that we know it works , we're getting Yami…" Aurora giggled maliciously.

" Yugi, sweetie, will you go get Yami-san for me?" Nirai asked, bending down to ruffle Yugi mat of hair.

" Sure! I've been wanting to get him back for putting all the cookies and candy up on the top shelf where I can't reach them." Yugi whined, springing up and racing into the kitchen. Then Nayru and Kiyami came in.

" Leo's a good hider. Have any of you seen him?" Nayru asked stupidly. Everyone sweatdropped at how dumb they were.

" Uh… Nayru… Yami was lying." Ryou said.

" WHAT?!?! How can he lie about something like this?! YAMI!!!!!! I'm gonna kill you!!!!!!!" Nayru screamed, racing in rage into the kitchen with Kiyami close behind her.

" While Nayru and Kiyami do our revenge work for us, though I hope they don't hurt Yugi-san, we might as well go around in a circle and tell a little bit about ourselves." Nirai exclaimed. She obviously loved knowing a lot about the people around her. " Aurora can go first."

" Um… ok." Aurora replied hesitantly as everyone gathered into a circle. " Hi! My name's Aurora Nobunaga. I'm 14 years old and in the 9th grade. I attend Junai Junior high with Nirai and Nakota. My parents live in China but I came here to get a job as Master Pegasus' assistant 'cause my mom and dad are rich and they know him and got me a job. And just as a little extra info, I have a crush on Ryou!" she piped, giggling in Ryou's direction.

" Me next!" Nakota piped in. " My name is Nakota Akumira. I'm in 9th grade, 14 years old and attend Junai Junior. I, so far, am in a race with Aurora for the highest grade point average and perfect attendance. My parents are divorced and my mom lives in the US and my father lives in the Philippines. Unfortunately, I'm not rich though I do love money so I got the job as cash handler! Oh! And I have a crush on Seto!!!" Nakota finished, blushing and shaking her head in embarrassment.

" Ok. My real name's Nirai Ataki Pegasus." Nirai squeaked, winking at her father, who was sitting there, clueless. " I have one sister, who is busy destroying Yami at the moment, and of course there's Kiyami, who's helping Nayru in her maniacal revenge. You pretty much know the rest about me, except for the fact that I like Yugi-san!"

" How come nobody likes me?!" Bakura whined. Kiyami dashed out of the kitchen brawl and hugged him.

" Don't worry, pumpkin pie, I like you. Nayru can have Yami." Kiyami cooed.

" YEAH!" Bakura said, happily sweeping Kiyami into his lap as they started kissing.

" YEAH!" Nayru cried happily from the kitchen when she heard she could have Yami. She came she came skipping  out of the kitchen, carrying Yami on her shoulder since he was covering in cuts and bruises. " I think he should wake up sometime tonight!" 

" Don't… bother. Like I could sleep through your yelling." Yami groaned. Nayru dropped him off of her shoulder and he went upstairs to rest.

" Spoilsport." Nayru whined.

" Let's get to sleep… and wait for midnight. We'll get everyone! They'll be so scared, they'll run outta the house tomorrow faster than you can " Nobunaga"." Aurora whispered to Nirai and Nakota.

" Uh.. hey everyone. We should get to sleep. It's.. umm.." Nirai began and looked at her watch. It read 8:30. ' Oh crap! When did I lose my infallible sense of time?' she thought. She touched a secret button on the special watch and all the clocks in the house changed time to 10:30. " It's 10:30, guys. Let's get to bed. All the boys, that includes you Daddy, will sleep in the guest bedroom.  It has 6 beds. You'll each have one so I won't have to put two people in one bed and have nightmares about it all night. Daddy, show them where the guest room is. And don't do anything stupid. YOU HARM ONE LITTLE HAIR ON YUGI'S ADORABLE HEAD AND I'LL PULL ALL OF YOUR SILVER HAIR OUT, strand by strand…he he he." she cackled.

" Please don't hurt me… I won't do anything…" Pegasus cried pathetically.

" Uh… Bakura… I think you can stop kissing my yami now." Nirai groaned. Kiyami was still in Bakura's lap and they were having a field day kissing each other. They finally broke the 20-minute-long kiss and Kiyami licked her lips.

" You're a good kisser." Kiyami cooed.

" So are you." Bakura replied lovingly.

" Good night, love!" Kiyami said, waving to Bakura. Nirai said the same and waved good night to Yugi and blew him a kiss.

" Tell Yami, wherever that hottie is, to come out and sleep in the guest room." Nayru called.

" Can we get to work now?" Aurora giggled once the boys were gone.

" Definitely. We each have a guy, right?" Nayru asked.

" Hai!" the group chorused.

" Good. You each may do as you please, either to beat the living crap out of another girl's crush or chase your crush around the house for 24 hours or you can scare the living daylights out of all of them! That one's my favorite." Nayru cackled.

" So, are we clear on this?" Kiyami asked.

" HAI!" the all said in unison.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: See? I said I'd make the next chapter longer. I'm so good. Thanx to all my reviewers! I don't know who you are because I'm too darn lazy to check, but you know who you are! So please review for me!  

Bakura: Why am I kissing a girl for 20 minutes?

Me: 'Cause ya have to.

Bakura: WHY?

Me: Cause I love you.

Bakura: O.O

Yami, Seto, Ryou, and Yugi: What about us?!

Me: Don't worry! There's too much princess here for just one guy. I got that off of a keychain from Claire's so I don't own that either. *Sephiroth from Final Fantasy 7 walks in*

Sephiroth: Hello.

Me: Hello, love… *.*

Yugi: We'll never stand a chance. *looks over and see me hanging on Sephiroth shoulders, begging him to go on a date with me*

Me: Read and review!


	4. Nirai's Sleepover: Part Two

Age of Winter

Chapter 4

 HI! I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been reading Kiki Jones' wonderful stories and playing Final Fantasy 7. I play it for like 3 hours on school days and like 6 on the weekend! That's long. I reeeeeeally recommend reading Kiki Jones' stories, for those who don't already. She written 5 of them and they are all, of course, Yu-gi-oh. They're really cool though. She told others about my story so I'll tell others about hers. I didn't know that I was supposed to put the disclaimer in every chapter, but Kiki does it so I guess I have to. I'll do it myself this time. *Duo cheers in the background*

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. Don't now. Never have. Never will. The only ones I own are my original characters. They know who they are. I make a couple of references to Final Fantasy 7 such as putting Sephiroth in the beginning and end and of course I don't own the game or him either. (Really wish I did, though… ^.^)

Why are you guys being so mean?! I have gotten 13 reviews for my 3-chapter story while Kiki's story, Sugar Coating, got like 100 reviews and it was 6 chapters long! If I keep getting ignored, then I'll delete the story. AND I WILL TOO!!! So be afraid, be very afraid. *laughs maniacally and gets slapped and dragged off by Sephiroth and Seto*

On to Chapter 4: Nirai's Sleepover Part 2

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Someone help me. Either help me or kill me." Yami groaned, as he lay awake in bed. He had crept into Nayru's room to rest but Nayru found him and dragged him into the 6-bed guest room. He was only grateful that there were enough beds for each of them not to have to sleep with each other. He turned around on the queen-sized bed and looked at the clock beside the bed. It read 11:30. He didn't dare get out of the bed for fear that Nayru was waiting outside the door, eagerly waiting for him to come out so that she smother him with kisses. He gathered up his courage carefully crept out of the bed, trying not to run into the other beds. He reached the door and slowly creaked it open. He stuck his head out only enough to see down the hallway. No sign of Nayru or the other girls. ' Good. They're probably asleep.' he thought triumphantly. He crept down the stairs and walked to the front door and tried to open it. It was locked. 'Great. Locked in a house full of teenage girls. I won't say that things can't get any worse because things'll get a lot worse if those girls catch me' he thought frighteningly. 

            " You're right about that." Came the voice he dreaded most. He whirled around to see Nayru's beaming face about 2 inches away from his. "We're going to have some fun with you. That's just before we get the others." She giggled. She put her arm around Yami and swung the lightweight-dark over her shoulder. " Gee. Don't you ever eat anything? You're lighter than a feather." She asked annoyingly. She walked into the kitchen where the rest of the girls were seated at the table. She snagged a spare chair and some conveniently placed rope and tied Yami to the chair.

            " I swear, I'll get you soooo bad for this." Yami snarled.

            " Would you like it better if I hung you upside-down by your left ankle from the chandelier?" Nayru snickered. Yami immediately shut up. "That's better. Now don't worry. We won't hurt you. That's not our style. I'm just glad it was you that tried to get out. I've been waiting for you all night." Nayru giggled, kissing Yami on his cheek.

            " And you freak shows were doing what down here?" Yami snapped. 

            " Discussing the plans for your upcoming demise." Aurora cackled. Yami shivered.

            " Aw. Don't fret. We were just playing. It's really none of your business what we were talking about." Nakota snapped harshly.

            " If you promise that you won't say anything or get up again, then we'll let you go back to bed." Nirai bargained. Yami nodded his head furiously and Kiyami went behind him and untied him.

            " There. Now scram." Kiyami growled. Yami skittered upstairs like a scared puppy. After they heard the guest bedroom door close, they got back to talking. 

            " Now have we decided what we wanna do yet?" Nayru whispered, suspecting that Yami was listening to their conversation though the floor, which he was. She grabbed a broom and hit the ceiling with the pole, giving Yami a bit of a painful shock, which sent him clamoring to bed. " Such a wonderful guy. Wish he'd like me though." Nayru sighed.

            " Maybe if you stopped harassing him and embarrassing him, he might find you attractive." Kiyami  groaned.

            " You just say that because you have Bakura and he loves you as much as you love him." Aurora snapped defensively.

            " You haven't even said a word to your crush yet! How are you gonna get in on this?!" Nakota growled, her black-furred ears twitching in fury as she sided with Kiyami. She and Kiyami were now yelling at Aurora and Nayru.

            " SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nirai screamed. Everyone immediately jumped on top of her and covered her mouth. She bit Nakota's finger and she knocked everyone off of her. " You bunch of morons!" she cried in an angry whisper. She scratched her cat ears and regained her composure. " Have you forgotten that were supposed to get the boys tonight?! It's already 1:30 and if I know my father, he'll be up in a matter of maybe 5 hours. Do you hear? That's 6:30. If we wanna get them, we gotta do it now. I have a plan for my revenge. The rest of you have to come up with your own plans. Oh, by the way, I call revenge on Daddy." Nirai giggled. She then disappeared up the stairs. The rest of the girls dispersed to have some fun.

            "Daddy…. Daddy… wake up…." Nirai whispered like a ghost. Pegasus rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up. He wasn't on the floor nor was he on his bed. He wasn't even on a solid surface. He opened his eyes and saw where he was and jammed his eyes shut again. " Aw…. Daddy, why are you afraid? You should have expected this after you're destructive, evil youngest daughter found out what you did to her love, Yugi-san." Nirai giggled sinisterly. She had dragged her father up to the roof of her house and had hung him by his ankle to the gutter. He was now dangling about, oh, 60 to 70 feet above the ground with only his psychotic daughter to keep him from plunging to the ground. ( I love doing this!! ^.^)  

            " Pleeeeease!!! Don't do this to me!!! You said you wouldn't hurt me if I didn't do anything to Yugi-boy!!!!" Pegasus begged, his eyes still squeezed shut in fear. His normally friendly daughter was dressed in all black leather and had a long staff in her hand. It about 6 ½ feet tall and was blue. It then spread out like a fan at the top. She swung the staff and hit her father on his head.

            " DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO CALL HIM THAT?!?!? I KNOW I DID!!!!" Nirai screamed in fury. She instantly realized what she done and rushed over to her dad and rubbed the sore spot on his head. " I'm sorry, Daddy. I got so wrapped up in the revenge thing. It must be the leather talking." she said regretfully, examining the black dress she was wearing.

            " Then could you let me go?" Pegasus asked.

            " NO! You did such terrible things to my sweet Yugi-san at that stupid tournament thingy you had on that island that you wouldn't let me come to. That's another reason why I can't stand you, father." Nirai stated.

            " But that was a long time ago!!!" Pegasus cried annoyingly.

            " I DON'T CARE!!!! Do you know how much emotional damage you did to him?! You nearly killed him!!!!!" she cried, though she quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she had said.

            " How'd you know about that?!" Pegasus questioned, suspecting his daughter.

            " Okay, okay! So I was hiding out in a tree outside your mansion by one of the windows. But I fell out of the tree and played stowaway on a passing ship and went home on it." She admitted.

            "How long were you in that tree?" 

            " The whole time you were playing Yugi-san. You even had your little Millennium Eye thing and you didn't see me?!"

            " No."

            " You're about as dense as they get. Well, as punishment, I'm going to leave you tied up here until morning. And I know how much you're afraid of heights. You can't hide things from a neko." She said. She then backed up and ran and jumped off of the roof, using her cat-like balance to land on her feet unhurt. "Too bad you can't do that!!!" Nirai yelled up to her father, who was crying like a 3-year-old. 

" Hello." Nayru cooed to Yami. He jumped out of bed only to land on her and knock them both the floor with him on top. He tried to run away but she held him tight like a prized plushie. " Don't worry, love. I just came up here to apologize.

            " Really?" Yami asked, surprised.

            " Yes, really." Nayru said considerately. " But I'll only let you go if you agree to two things." 

            " Hm?" Yami said, getting a bit cautious with this.

            " Number one: You have to stop avoiding me and calling me names and all that junk. When you like somebody and they do that kinda stuff, it's not all that nice.

            " Uh-huh." He replied.

            " Number two…. You have to stay still for the next five minutes." 

             "  Why?" He asked cautiously.

            " Because of this!" she cried. She pulled him close and began tickling him. She couldn't believe it. He was seriously ticklish! She played her fingers under his neck and swung herself on top of him while he was thrashing about, begging her to stop while laughing uncontrollably. "Tell me you love me!" Nayru commanded.

            " Ha! Ha… NO! HA ha ha!!!" he cried, trying to fit words into his laughing.

            " Say it or I won't stop!" she cried, moving her fingers to the more ticklish stop on his sides.

            " Never!" he cried, turning this into a dramatic game.

            " SAY IT!!!!" she screamed. 

            " FORGET IT!!!" he yelled. He grabbed hold of her arms and swung her under him and began tickling her. Now, this was his game.

            " You.. ha! Y-you seem to l-like this!" Nayru giggled. This went on this way for the rest of the night, one switching over and tickling the other until they both got tired and fell asleep on the floor, Nayru still holding Yami to her. (Ahhh… how sweet ^.^) 

            Now, Kiyami, Aurora and Nakota were too dense to come up with a plan of their own so they teamed up together to get their crushes. Kiyami got Bakura, who agreed to come along quietly when she kissed him and woke him. Aurora had a bit of a time dragging Ryou out of the room since a raging tornado wouldn't wake that boy. Nakota had no problem with Seto since he agreed to come with her since she paid him $250 to do so. 

            " Money freaks they are." Aurora commented when she saw Nakota paying Seto.

            " You're talking funny again." Kiyami said, once having to break a kiss with her sweet Bakura.

            " That's just because I'm tired." Replied Aurora, rubbing eyes.

            " Obviously, not as tired as he is." She replied, pointing down to the sleeping Ryou, who was on the floor and hanging onto Aurora's leg and snoring quietly.

            " It's scares me the way he sleeps." Nakota signaled.

            " Why are we down here anyway? There must be a reason if I got paid for it." Seto said, counting his money.

            " I… don't really know. We just like to be around you." Nakota purred, jumping onto Seto's shoulders and hanging there. 

            " HELLO!" came a loud voice from the front door.

            " Nirai." Aurora drawled, kicking Ryou in his face and finally waking him.

            " I wanna join the fun!" Nirai said, coming into the kitchen. She had finished torturing her dad and had brought Yugi downstairs and was dragging him behind her, still asleep.

            " Boys sure know how to sleep." Kiyami said wide-eyed.

            "No kidding." Continued Nirai as she tried unsuccessfully to wake Yugi.

            " I know what'll wake him." Seto grumbled. He went over to the refrigerator (by the way, they're all in the kitchen.) and pulled out a waffle. He popped it into the toaster and waited until it popped up. He then put it onto a plate and put butter and syrup on it and held it up to Yugi's face. He woke up immediately to the smell of food. He snatched the plate from Seto hand, got a fork and gobbled the waffle down.

            " Boys sure can eat too." Kiyami said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Midnight Mistress: That seems like a good place to stop. This is basically the end of the sleepover since it's like 4 in the morning. My people are strange, ne? That's just cause I'm strange. ^.^ 

Sephiroth: If you love me so much, why won't you let me be in on this fic?

MM: Cause you're too old.

Sephiroth: How old am I again?

MM: I dunno. You're over 21 though. That much I know.

Sephiroth: YAY! I'm old enough to drink and gamble!

MM: Good for you…. Anyway, I made this chapter longer because for one thing I said I would. Number two: My sis made a bracelet for me and it says: 'Yami loves me forever' It has my name instead of 'me' but I don't wanna reveal my name to the Internet. Too bad for you….. I still love the bracelet so I decided to write with it on. That makes absolutely no sense but  I don't care. See you next chappie! 


	5. Nayru joins the weird club

Age of Winter: Chapter 5 

            Konnichiwa minna! Midnight Mistress here, in the car on a laptop typing on the go! See how nice I am! I am going on a vacation but I thought 'My wonderful, terrific, yet don't-wanna-review-my-story readers will be mad at me if I don't write so I'll write when I'm supposed to be on vacation!'. You better see how nice I am. I didn't wanna be a mean author (like some people) and write a cliffhanger chapter and then stop writing for like a million, zillion years. So anyway, I'm using this as an excuse to get you peoples to review. ^.^ Total apology to Kaiba's girl. I said last chapter that only Kiki Jones reviewed every chapter of my story and I didn't check very well and Kaiba's girl has too. So total apology to you! In return, here's a Seto Kaiba plushie for Kaiba's girl. My gosh! I just don't wanna stop talking! Disclaimer time!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or the characters, which are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, blah blah blah. Boring. On with the fic already!!!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            It was 6:30 at Nirai's house. Nirai was awake and making breakfast for her little sweetie, Yugi. Of course, since she was _vertically challenged and only 3 inches taller than little Yugi, she was having to stand on a stool to cook food on the stove. _

            " What are you making, Nirai?" Yugi said in his adorably innocent voice.

            " Eggs, toast, bacon. Stuff." Nirai replied childishly. She heard a door slam upstairs and Nayru walked into the kitchen, her clothes ruffled and sweaty. She rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly.

            " Hello." She said sleepily. She was about to fall asleep on the table when she heard someone else rushing down the stairs. Yami walked in. Nayru's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He had no shirt on and his hair was ruffled from sleeping on the floor all night.

            " I'm really afraid to ask, but what were you two doing last night?" Yugi asked, his face creased with fear at what the answer might be.

            " It's not what you think!!!! She was tickling me and we fell asleep on the floor. I still don't know where my shirt is though." Yami rushed. Nayru quickly hid something behind her back that looked strangely like Yami's jacket. " I saw that. Fork it over." Yami accused, walking over to Nayru for his jacket. Nayru jumped up and raced away with Yami on her tail.

            " NO! You look so sexy with your shirt off!!!" Nayru whined, trying to run faster.

            " WHAT?!" Yami cried, almost tripping. " Now I'll get my jacket and kill you as well." He sped up until he got close enough to Nayru and jumped on her back. He sat on her back so she couldn't get away while he put his shirt and jacket on. " Actually, before I annihilate you…. I gotta get some gel for my hair." He touched the stray follicles in his spiky hair. He walked back to the kitchen to ask Nirai.

            " What's up, oh-so-cute duplicate of my love?" Nirai said, not looking away from the frying pan of scrambled eggs she was cooking.

            " Do you have any hair gel?" 

            " Sure. Only about 50 different kinds. Nayru's always wanting to keep her hair shiny and beautiful. Do you have any idea how many tubes of shiner gel it takes to get all that blue hair of hers to shine? She always insists on it shining brighter than the sun. She would make a good flashlight." Nirai giggled.

            " That's nothing compared to how much he puts on. He goes swimming and his hair never flinches. It's like he laminates it." Yugi laughed.

            " So? I should make you get a job to bring in more hair gel money for me. I never used to have to pay for anything! I owned everything! All the shops and shopowners! I was king or everything! Those were the good old days…" Yami sobbed.

            " Go drown in hair gel, Yami!" Nayru cried furiously from the hallway.

            " YOU FIRST!!!" Yami yelled back while Yugi and Nirai were trying to suppress their giggles. Nirai put bacon, eggs and toast onto three plates and served them to Yami, Yugi, and Nayru, who raced in when she saw food.

            " Don't worry about your hair now, Yami-san. I spent 30 minutes making breakfast and I need a shower. You three eat all your breakfast while I shower and get out of my nightclothes. Then I'll be down to cook breakfast for everyone else. See ya!" Nirai said, bounding up the stairs to the upstairs bathroom. ' Wait a second! I forgot to get Daddy off the roof! He's gonna kill me! Wait a sec. He can't even hurt me. I had better go get that egomaniac before the neighbors see him.' Nirai thought, walking up to her room and climbing out the window. She grabbed a well-placed rope and climbed up to the roof. " Morning, Daddy." She said coldly.

            " Now?" he asked.

            " Now." She answered. She pulled her father up onto the roof and bit through the rope on his ankle. He simply sat there, happy to be on solid terrain. 

            " I trust you're sorry?" Pegasus asked.

            " No. I'm not. I meant what I did and said. Every action and word. I'm a lot more powerful than you will ever be and I felt like reminding you of that. Besides, I felt you needed a little discipline. You've been doing waaaaaay too much soul-hunting. Nekos don't like that." She hissed, baring her diamond-white fangs. Her father got scared and jumped into the bedroom window and locked himself in the guest bedroom. " Men." Nirai shook her head. She got back into her room and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

            Nayru had finished breakfast and agreed to do the dishes since Yami kissed her. She was still strawberry-red and had finished the dishes and had gone to the store to buy some more lip gloss for her and some hair gel for Yami since they didn't have the kind he liked. She was searching for the yummiest looking flavor of lip gloss when she spotted some sapphire rhinestones. They weren't a sticky tattoo, just separate rhinestones with a sticky backing. She thought for a second and dumped them into her basket along with some lime-flavored lip gloss. She found the hair gel as well and purchased her items and left. On the bench outside the store, she sat down and started putting on some of the sapphire rhinestones. She put the first on her left upper shoulder, another on the back of her left hand, yet another on her right shoulder and her right hand. She took the fifth one and placed it on her forehead. The moment she placed it, she couldn't see. A strange light inside her head was blinding her. It was kind of like when a camera flash blinds you. After a few seconds, her vision cleared up. She felt her aching forehead. The thing was, there was something on her forehead. It was sharp enough to prick her finger and make it bleed. She immediately knew what it was but prayed hard that it wasn't what she thought it was. She pulled out her pocket mirror, almost daring not to glance at her reflection, and looked reluctantly. It was just as she feared. There was a 8-inch horn protruding from her forehead. It was that of a unicorn and clear as glass. She tried to scratch it to test its hardness. It scratched her nail. Solid diamond.

            ' GREAT! JUST GREAT!! How am I going to hide this thing all the way home?!' she thought frantically. She quickly tore a piece of her sleeve off and draped it over the horn. She broke into an all out sprint home. She had walked to the store since it was only 4 blocks from her house. She had to run fast to keep anyone from seeing the cloth floating

in front of her forehead. She raced through the door and raced into the guest bedroom. She found Yami sitting on the bed and jumped on top of him and immediately began crying. " 

Yami, you've to help me! Please! I don't know what to do!!" she cried.

            " Whoa, whoa, whoa! What is it? What's the matter?!" Yami cried, pulling her up by her shoulders and holding her up so that she was staring straight into his eyes. Her tears began to dry. She always did love his eyes.

            " I-I-I…" she just kept stammering. She figured the best way was simply to show him. She got off of him and pulled off the cloth. Yami fell off the bed and backed against the wall.

            " Wha-what are you?!" Yami stammered in fear.

            " I have a feeling I'm the newest member of my sister's freak club." Nayru groaned.

            " I'm reeeeeeeally don't wanna know how that happened. But I know you wanna tell me anyway." Yami sighed, inviting Nayru up onto the bed with him to comfort her.

            " I was at the store, buying your hair gel and my lip gloss and I saw these pretty rhinestones. I bought them and put them on." She began. She quickly lifted her sleeve so he could see the rhinestones on her shoulders. " Them when I put the one on my forehead, this thing showed up. Watch this." She finished. She quickly pulled out her pocket mirror and scratched the lens of it with her horn. The lens was easily deeply scratched yet the horn remained unharmed.

            " A diamond horn. If I were that greedy, I'd say we could get a lot of money off of that. Of course, it's attached to your forehead and if anyone sees it, well, they'll probably take you in as a research subject. Then it's not long before they find out about Bakura and myself and your sister and her friends. Man, we're just a big group of abnormal people, aren't we?" Yami reflected.

            " I think the proper word…. is freaks." Nayru pouted.

            " Oh. Don't you hate the way the world treats people who aren't exactly normal?" Yami asked, leaning back in a reflective way.

            " The world needs to ask itself what normal is. People look at others like us and only classify normal as being people who don't look like us. They never take to mind that to us, normal is a whole different thing. There really is no normal for us, is there?" Nayru said, lying down on Yami's lap.

            " You know what we ought to do?" 

            " What?"

            " We should enroll in a school." 

            " Why? I've never been to school before."

            " How? We're required by law to go to school." 

            " Most people don't know I exist."

            " And that is how?" 

            " I'm not registered on any papers, I have no birth certificate, no one who I don't already know knows that I am here." 

            " Cool."

            " We ought to get enroll in a school and give this pathetic planet a new definition for the word 'normal'." Nayru announced, standing proudly on the bed.

            " YEAH!" Yami cried, standing up with her. She purposely tripped and fell on top of him onto the bed. She giggled before they settled into a kiss.

            " I love you, Yami." Nayru said, pulling away from their kiss.

            " I love you too, Nayru." Yami cooed. He heard someone coming and pushed Nayru off the bed just as Kiyami came in followed by Bakura.

            " Yami, I'm hungry! Can you cook? I tried to teach Bakura-kun to cook but he burned the water he was boiling." Kiyami whined.

            " I.. can't really cook. I've never really tried." Yami said embarrassed.

            " Well, now's the time for you to learn!" Kiyami cried. She grabbed Yami by the arm and pulled him out of the room, completely ignoring Nayru.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kind of a cliffhangery place to stop. Gomen ne! I might not update for a while since I'm thinking of writing a Final Fantasy 7 / Yu-gi-oh fic. For those of you who don't know what Final Fantasy is, you need to get out more. -.- So just bare with me here! Thanx to my reviewers: Kaiba's girl, Kiki Jones, Kirby, Angel Reaper, Lanae, and all you other people who I forgot to mention. Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!  


	6. Realm of Weirdness

Age of winter: Chapter 6

            I'm sooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've had like 3 school projects to do and I have one more to do so I'm pretty swamped. But remember, I'm the nicest chibi authoress in the whole, wide, fanfiction.com world! ^-^ Chapter 5 wasn't that funny, I know. I really didn't know what to write for it. I was writing on the go (in the car as you well know.) Anyone know why Yami is like the male star of the story? 'Cause I buy Yu-gi-oh cards just so I can flatten the picture of him on the package and keep it forever and ever and ever. ^-^ But that's just my obsessive love for dark, tall, cute bishies. That's why I love Sephiroth. ^-^ So…. that's the story. Forget it. I'm still thinking of writing my Final Fantasy fic. Anyone who knows how old Sephiroth is, PLEASE TELL ME!!! I MUST KNOW!!! Anyhow, I'm going to stop talking and start storywriting. Just as a word on the background here. Everyone who is 15 goes into the 10th grade. 16 is 11th grade and 17 is 12th. I know that's not how it usually works but that's how it works for someone like me. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Once Nayru had told Yami about her little incident with the rhinestone horn, she decided to take up on his idea to enroll in a school. He had it harder. Kiyami had dragged him off to teach him to cook. The real reason Nayru was going to enroll was because she didn't want to be in the house while Yami was cooking. Kiyami couldn't cook an edible meal if it were to save her life. What could she teach him besides "Blowing up your house with only a stove and frying pan 101."? She didn't want to be around since she knew they'd blow something up or catch the place on fire. She was getting herself all primped up and putting makeup on to look her best.

            ' Wonder what grade you're in if you're only 16? Maybe if I tell them I'm 15, I can get a class with Yami-kun!" she thought excitedly. She quickly readjusted her makeup to make it look perfect. Aurora had cast a spell on her horn so it would disappear for about an hour so that she would be able to go outside. She then quickly swung her notebook bag over her shoulder and ran out the door. Since it was Saturday, it was the perfect day to enroll. She flipped her white knee length skirt to the side and pulled her light blue blouse down a bit. Her white high heel strap shoes made her look like she was going for a job interview. The people she was passing kept staring since they either thought she looked very nice, or very crazily stupid. Upon arriving at the school, she steeped quickly into the Principal's office. ( The principal is a woman and the school is now called Junai High School. Why? Cause it's my fic, that's why!) 

            " Excuse me, miss. I'd like to register for an enrollment." Nayru said officially.

            " Don't you think it's a little late for you to enroll, young lady? It's October. School started two months ago." (At my school, the year starts in August and ends at the end of May. Weird, huh?)  The principal groaned annoyed.

" I…uh… just moved here." She replied, quickly thinking up a good excuse.

" Oh really? You don't expect to register yourself alone, do you? No high school student can register without a parent." The principal snapped.

" Oh, I'm sorry. I don't believe you know who I am." Nayru said coolly. She whipped out her ID card, which she had made herself on her computer, and held it out to the principal. She simply looked at it and threw it back at her.

" As far as I know, there is only one Pegasus girl. And she's only 14. I think her name is Nirai." 

" Then as far as you know isn't too far." Nayru snapped. She whipped out her cell phone and called her father.

" Hello." He said grievingly when he picked up his cell phone.

" Father, where are you? I need you to come down here and prove that I'm your daughter since I haven't been seen outside of my mansion in the last…oh… five years, maybe. No one knows I exist." Nayru said quickly.

" I'm still at your house being held hostage by Nirai. But I'll come down there…. If you pay me $150 for it." 

" Grrrr….You greedy little snot. Fine. Have it your way. Just get here fast." Nayru growled. She turned off her phone and flung it into her bag and sat down in a chair, impatiently waiting for her father. She waited about 10 minutes before she heard the door open and her father walk in.

" Where's my money?" he asked impatiently. Nayru reached in her pocket and pulled out $150 and slammed it into 

her father's hand.

" See?" she snapped to the principal, her words venomous. The principal wrote something down, reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a registration sheet. Nayru filled it out, was given a schedule, and left with her tongue stuck out at the principal, whose name she saw as she left was Ms. Takanari. 

" See you later, Takanari-sama." Nayru hissed sarcastically.

" I'll be seeing you on Monday, young lady." Ms. Takanari said, trying not to insult the daughter of Pegasus.

" Whatever." Nayru laughed over her left shoulder. She skipped quietly out of the office, into her father's limo and directed the driver back to her house. 

Meanwhile, in Nayru's kitchen, Yami was desperately trying to get one of the recipes right. His face was covered in burn marks from past failures. 

" ARGH! Why do these always have to be so complicated?! What? It says "Add 1 tsp. vanilla extract." What's vanilla extract? How to you extract vanilla?!" Yami cried aggravated. He scanned the complicated recipe Kiyami had left him. She told him to bake some cookies. So far, he had spilled boiling water on his foot, dropped the floor so his hair ended up completely white, and dropped a glass and stepped on the shattered pieces by accident. The directions said to look in the spice cabinet for the vanilla. He pulled a chair over and stood on it and began searching the spice cabinet. He threw everything that that wasn't the vanilla out of the cabinet until he found the little bottle of vanilla extract hidden behind the pepper. He pulled it out and in the process hit his head on the top of the cabinet trying to pull himself out. Once he finally pulled his head out, he finished the recipe and put the cookies in the oven. Unfortunately, he didn't know the oven was really hot, touched it to see if it was hot and burned himself. That was when Nayru walked in.

" …..What are you doing?" she asked, staring at the glass on the floor and his white hair. " Are you trying to be Ryou? It's not working." She said giggled.

" Oh, shut up. I'm trying to follow your freakin' sister's yami's darn directions!!" he yelled. Nayru jumped and landed on a piece of glass, shattering it with her unreasonably high-heeled shoes.

" Well! Someone sure is whiny today. Here ya go. Hope ya like it." She snapped, walking up to him and handing him a piece of paper. He glanced at it and looked back up at her.

" If you're joking, that's cruel. If you're being sarcastic, that's even worse." He groaned. Nayru had copied her school schedule and given it to him so they could be in the same classes.

" Neither. You know I'd never do that to you! I just thought we should have classes together because you know how lonely I get." Nayru quivered, striking a sad puppy face. Yami just stared at her.

" You scare me sometimes, you know that?" Yami said.

" But you'll come anyway?!" Nayru asked, her eyes hopeful. Yami nodded slightly and she sprang into the air.

            " I know I'm going to regret this." Yami sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, ok, I'm a bad author. I just ran out of ideas for this. I'm gonna write yet another fic. It's fun to write new ones. I'll try to keep writing. Thanx for sticking with the fic! Any of you who want a small part in the next chapter, I need school girls (or boys but I'm at a loss of girls for the school) I need about 4 school girls and 2 teachers, don't care what gender the teachers are. If you wanna apply, just slip a mini profile of the character you want me to put in. Just a name, description, gender, and if you want a student part or a teacher part. If you can't do a review, just email me! It's first come-first serve so ya better hurry! 


	7. Author's Note

Oki doki! For all those who didn't check back at the end of Chap. 6, it's my fault. I added it late. Anyhow, I'll just put it here. I, at the moment, have 2 student openings for kids in chap.7. There's also 1 more spot for a teacher. I might write a totally interactive fic but not till later. It's 1 part per person and I don't care what gender the students and teachers are, either. So review me with the following form:

Name:

Gender: 

Grade: (10th, 11th, or 12th only)

Description: 

And for all of you who don't get it, THIS IS NOT THE REAL YOU!!! You can be 7 years old and have brown hair and put up a description for a 16-year-old with orange hair! I DON'T CARE!!! I personally like really wild description like funky hair colors and eye colors and stuff. 


	8. School Day Blues

Age of Winter 

Chapter 7

            Yeah! I finally got enough admissions! That's author's note really helps….0.0 Wow. Thanx to all of you who reviewed to be in the story and the ones I've chosen to be in it are…..all of you! Yep! I got just enough reviews to include every single person in the chapter. Actually, I'm short a teacher but you'll see how I work with that…heh heh heh… so without further ado, here's chapter 7!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh. There. Ya happy?! (okay, so that was ado, but now I'm writing)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "NO! I don't wanna!! You can't make me!!!" Yami cried as Nayru tugged at the back of his shirt, trying to get him out the door.

            " You idiot! You said you'd go with me! Remember?" Nayru yelled. It was Monday and it was Nayru's first day of official high school. Yami could just imagine the insanity that would ensue when she walked in there. Aurora and Nakota had gone home with her father so she had no other help prying the vicious Dark from the front doorframe. "Geez! Since when where you so strong?!" she yelled in disbelief. She pulled harder and he finally let go and they both toppled to the ground. 

            " Fine. So you can make me…" Yami mumbled in defeat. Before he could get up, Nayru grabbed his hand and pulled him down the street. Yugi had, for once, woken up early when he heard Nayru rushing around to catch Yami and drag him to school so he was already there. Nayru pulled Yami's hand about halfway down the block before he yanked himself free. " I can walk on my own, you know." He grumbled. " Sick little teenager…" he whispered under his breath. They arrived at school and Nayru, being her cheating, cunning self, had arranged it so that she, Ryou, Yugi and Yami were in all the same classes. She dragged him along the hallways until she arrived at a classroom and sat in an empty seat with Yami behind her. The bell rang soon after and a tall, dark skinned teacher walked into the room. 

            " Good morning, class. I am your new teacher, Skye Takashino. I'm afraid that your normal teacher, Mrs. Manaiaki, met with a terrible accident involving a semi-truck so she'll be in the hospital for the duration of the school year. So let's take attendance, shall we?  Lelian Miliko Amaya? 

            " Here!" she yelled from the back of the room.

            " Malika Ishtal?"

            " Here." She said dully.

            " Katy?" 

            " Here! Here! I'm back here, see?" she cried excited from a seat in the back.

            " Yes, I can see you, Katy. Kiki?"

            " Sorry, not here at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep." Kiki said humorously, following her statement with a long tone like that of an answering machine.

            " Oh, yes. I'd like to say that if you don't get your act together, the next message will be detention." 

            " Oh fine, you old stiff." Kiki mumbled.

            " Yami?" 

            " Yeah." He said hurriedly, trying to avoid Nayru's lips trying to kiss him.

            " Nayru, give it up. You won't catch him." Malika said from across the row.

            " Oh, that is _so_ what you think." She laughed. She then jumped from her seat to Yami and they both fell to the floor with Nayru on top. " Told ya I could." She sneered at Malika. She gave Yami a quick peck on his cheek and got back to her seat. 

            " I must warn you, Ms. Pegasus, that if you that again, you'll have detention as well." Mr. Takashino said seriously.

            " Oh, come on now. Stop calling me 'Ms. Pegasus'. I hate that last name bad enough as it is. It makes me feel like I'm being mistaken for my mom. I like my middle name sooooo much better." She answered with a wishful smile.

            " And what would that be?"

            " Nadeshiko." She answered. (for you Cardcaptor Sakura lovers out there)

            " Ok…I'll call you Ms. Nadeshiko then." 

            " YEAH!" she cried and her chair fell over backwards. Mr. Takashino couldn't stifle his giggling. " DON'T LAUGH AT ME!!!!" Nayru shrieked. Mr. Takashino simply turned back to the board.

            *Lunchtime*

            " I hate this food." Nayru said, spitefully tossing a dinner roll from her plate to the floor behind her, where a passing student slipped on it and fell. Nayru never noticed.

            " It looked disgusting when I came in here." Yami groaned. He wasn't eating anything. Just then, Malika, Kiki, Lelian, and Katy came to their table. 

            " Hi, Yami-kun. Hi Nayru." They chorused sweetly.

            " Hi." They responded boredly.

            " Can we sit with you guys? All of the rest of tables are full." Lelian asked, batting her eyelashes a couple of times.

            " No they aren't." Nayru answered, looking around when Katy suddenly jumped in her way of vision so she couldn't see the rest of the tables.

            " Yes they are." Katy snarled and sat down and the rest followed suit.  

            " Sooooo….why'd you come to this dingy old school, Yami-kun?" Lelian asked, propping her head up on her hands and getting a bit too friendly for Nayru's liking.

            " She made me." He answered, pointing spitefully to Nayru.

            " What?! Are you accusing me of something?!" Nayru asked.

            " If accusing you means saying that you pried my fingers from your doorframe this morning all for a made-up promise, then yes, I am accusing you." Yami sneered.

            " I did no such thing and you know it!" she shrieked.

            " I'm sorry, but I don't. Could you refresh my memory?" he laughed.

            " Ohhh….if this weren't school, I'd get you big time for this!" she growled and left.

            " She's got issues." Malika commented.

            " Ya got that right." Kiki responded.

            " Definitely." Lelian and Katy chorused.

            " Like I don't know that." Yami mumbled. He pulled out his chair and followed Nayru out.

            They had arrived at their last hour class and Yami felt like falling asleep. He wasn't used to getting up and going to one place and staying there for so long. He busied himself with counting the cracks in the window while everyone awaited the teacher's arrival. Two minutes after the bell rang for class to start, the teacher walked in. Malika screamed in delighted surprise and fell backward out of her seat. Malik was the teacher!

            " I hate this job, I hate this job, I hate this job, I hate this job. I think you all know who I am so I needn't introduce myself." Malik groaned and grabbed a pile of papers from the podium up front and began passing them out. When he came to Malika, she grabbed the Egyptian type robe he was wearing just so he could stop and let her stare at him.

            " Sigh…." Malika sighed wishfully. Nayru sighed annoyedly and raised her hand to ask a question.

            " What is it?" Malik groaned. 

            " Did Ishizu make you get this job?" 

            " Yes… I called her a lousy bitch and she said I was ruthless and lazy and she signed me up." 

            " Well, with Yami and Malika here, this will be a looooong term."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That ending was just for Malika, whose login name is, I believe, Inuyasha. She's my newest reviewer. Thanx, Malika! Sorry for the slight language there. No other words could bring it out the way I wanted it. See ya!


End file.
